1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system input devices, and more particularly to a portable information handling system keyboard support assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems typically include integrated input devices, such as integrated keyboards. For example, clamshell and convertible portable information handling systems typically have a base that integrates a keyboard and rotationally couples with a lid that integrates a display. The clamshell configuration opens to hold the display roughly perpendicular to the keyboard so that an end user can make inputs to the keyboard while viewing the display. The convertible configuration typically includes rotational coupling that allows 360 degrees of motion of the display so that the base and lid configure both as a clamshell and as a tablet having the display exposed for touch inputs. In some instances, the lid with the integrated display detaches from the base and keyboard for use as a tablet separate from the base.
In any portable information handling system that integrates a keyboard, decreased thickness (or z dimension) of the base is typically a design goal. Other design goals include ease of manufacture and reliability in use. Since portable information handling systems tend to have minimal structure by design, manipulation of individual components during manufacture tends to present difficulty. Further, deflection of the keyboard relative to the base may cause end users to question the strength of the design even if reliability issues do not arise. In many instances, a common keyboard part is used in multiple information handling systems of different sizes so that the keyboard drives electrical and mechanical design considerations to force the component to fit.
One conventional manner of keyboard placement in a portable base is to metal peg standoffs underneath the keyboard to support the keyboard. The use of metal pegs tends to require a path through the system motherboard that disrupts processing component placement and adds to mechanical design complexity. Metal peg standoffs add to the cost of systems as well as the complexity of assembly and of maintaining an inventory for building systems. In addition, assembly of the information handling system with the metal peg standoffs usually includes inverted assembly steps with screws that insert through a portion of the keyboard from the bottom of the base. These assembly steps add to the cost and complexity of manufacture as well the difficulty of repair or replacement of a keyboard after a portable information handling system ships.